Big Brother: Nintendo Infusion
by LeonPianta
Summary: Twelve houseguests and three Nintendo stars enter the Big Brother house looking for one thing- the  500,000 prize.
1. Meet the Contestants

Note: I don't own any of these characters (except the two that are mine), Big Brother, Nintendo, CBS, Under Armor, etc.

Note 2: Okay, I had nine FanFiction friends submit a character to this! I won't tell who is who until they are evicted, but here's who all has a character: Champ 15, Charmy-Bee, Charz456, Dixiegurl56, Laguzgirl13, Luigenius, PrincessPeachAndDaisy, The Smart One 64, and Wimpzilla; I have made three characters. That makes twelve, and I bet you can guess where the other three come from…

* * *

Big Brother: Nintendo Infusion

* * *

Meet the Contestants

* * *

"Fifteen complete strangers are all coming here tonight, with one thing in mind- winning the $500,000 prize. Hello, everyone. My name is Tumble, and I would like to welcome you all to Big Brother," the host, a Toad with a large, cubic hat, said.

"Each of the houseguests was pleasantly surprised with their key a little while ago," Tumble said.

* * *

"Oh my god! Look at this!" said a woman.

"Hi, I'm Erin," she said. A few shots of the dirty blonde showed her blue-gray eyes, her skinny jeans, and her stylish 'I heart Yoshi' shirt. "And this fan girl is totally going to manipulate and overpower the others."

* * *

"This is so cool!" shouted a guy, opening his Calculus textbook. A blue key fell out. "I'm gonna be on Big Brother!"

"My name is Zach," said the brunette. Most of his short hair was covered by his dark blue fedora, and his stylish brown slacks drew the eyes of passing girls. "I'm going to outthink, outwit, and outplay the competition."

* * *

"What the… oh my gosh! Mom!" a woman shouted, opening a box of oil pastels. "I got a key!" she proclaimed, proudly holding up her entrance to the house.

"I'm Shina," the girl said. The camera showed the entire beautiful tan girl, with her long brown hair. "I'm going to draw a line through everyone else."

* * *

"What is this… oh my god!" shouted a man, pulling a key from between two weights next to him in the gym. "It's the key, man!"

"My name is Mike," he said. A few pictures of the guy were shown, with short brown hair, large arm muscles, and the sleeveless Under Armor shirt to show them off. "I'm gonna pull my way to the top and let the others fall behind."

* * *

"There's something in my… dude! It's the key! It's the key!" a man shouted, pulling the blue prize from his saxophone.

"I'm Christian," he said. He smiled, showing his strong, green eyes and shining, white teeth. "This musical teacher is gonna teach some people a lesson." He blew a few perfect notes through his sax.

* * *

"Girl, are you serious? Really? YES!" a teen shouted as her friend handed her the key.

"I'm Lola," the girl said, showing off her hip purple heart shirt, her gemstone-studded jeans, and her chocolate brown hair with lime green extensions. "I'm going to use my body to destroy the competition!"

* * *

"I'm going to the tanning salon! Wait… oh my god! It's the key!" a girl said, reaching into her small, brown Gucci purse. "This is perfect!"

"My name is Courtney," the girl said. She smiled seductively into the camera, showing her bikini-wearing body and her curly, bright blonde hair. She smacked around some neon pink gum and put her lime green cell phone on the pool chair in her backyard. "I'm definitely gonna have a hot shot in the house."

* * *

"Shut up man! You are not serious!" shouted a guy at his football coach. "This is unreal!"

"I'm Curtis," he said. The camera showed him off in his football gear, casting a glance that read 'I will rule you'. "I'm going to knock out all of the others."

* * *

"Iron oxide, also known as rust or Fe2O3," said a science professor, holding up a specimen to show her class.

"I'm Virginia," she said. Her wavy orange hair was tied back, and she pulled off her safety goggles. "I'm going to get back to you with the cheesy pun about how awesome I'm gonna do."

* * *

"Bananarama here!" a guy shouted, soon receiving the treat he'd replied. "Here you go," he said, handing it to a customer. In return, he was handed a blue key. "No way. I'm on Big Brother!"

"My name is Preston," the guy said. His SmoothieShop shirt sleeves were rolled up on his average sized, pale arms, showing off his gecko tattoo. He brushed the hair out of his eyes. "And I'm gonna serve up a surprise for the rest of the house."

* * *

"That monocle is definitely my favorite," said a fancy man.

"It comes with something extra," said the cashier, handing him a key.

"Really? I knew this," he said.

"My name is Theodore T. Thaddeus, the Third," he said, flashing his 'T'-emblazoned top hat, his shiny, silver monocle, and his insanely large nose. "I will use my super amazing skills to get everyone on my side."

* * *

"I dinnae believe it! This is amazing!" said a man, hugging his wife as she handed him a key.

"My name is Lukas," he said. His gelled brown hair and warm smile lit up the pictures. "This Irishman is going to charm his way through the house."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" said a woman. She adjusted her red and white striped sorceress' hat and opened a package. "Oh my god, it's the key! Beldam! Marilyn!" she cheered.

"My name is Vivian," she said. The Shadow Siren was overjoyed, jumping up and down, letting her curled pink hair and slim, purple body bounce. "This fire-hand is going to burn the competition!"

* * *

"Hi-YAH!" shouted a woman, swinging a golf club. "Look at that!" she cheered. Her doubles partner tapped her on the shoulder.

"This is yours," he said.

"No way! I love you!" she shouted, hugging him.

"My name is Azalea," she said. Her short, orange hair and stylish, yellow-orange golf clothes were seen as she epically pointed a 1-wood at the camera. "I'm a golfing girl and I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

* * *

"Ready… GO!" shouted a Pianta. He watched as his three Bloopers raced away, with three other Piantas trying to steer them through a course. He walked over to the trophy he planned to award, and chuckled as he pulled something out. "It's the key!" he said.

"I'm the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing," he said, his orange skin and blue jacket shown off as he cheered and thumbs-upped for the camera. "I'm gonna race my way up to the top!"

* * *

"You've seen all fifteen houseguests, but what you haven't seen is their reaction to this season's twist," said Tumble. "I'm sure you all recognize three famous Mushroom Kingdom citizens, yes? Well, so will the twelve human contestants. AND they'll have to be on one of their sides.

"The fifteen houseguests have never seen each other before, so when they all arrive tonight, this will be their chance to gather first impressions. They'll all be arriving shortly," Tumble explained.

The first houseguest arrived, and the others slowly poured in. "Welcome houseguests! Take a look around, and see who is around you."

"Hmm," said Theodore.

"Without talking, thank you," said Tumble. "Anyway, look at the fourteen others with whom you'll be sharing this experience. The person standing to your left could be your new best friend, but the person on your right could be your worst nightmare."

"You'd better not…" Theodore began, talking to Virginia, who gave him a shocked look.

"Please stop talking," said Tumble.

"Sorry," Theodore replied. Tumble glared at him.

"Anyway, are you all read for Day 1?" Tumble said. Everyone in the audience clapped and the houseguests soon joined in. "The first group of houseguests to enter will be Mike, Lola, Virginia, Erin, and Preston. Go… now."

The five rushed to get in, with Mike pushing his way into the lead, Virginia following, and Preston letting the other girls in ahead of him.

"Thanks," Erin said, smiling and waving at him.

"Hell yeah!" Preston whispered to himself.

"Whoo! WE'RE ON BIG BROTHER!" they all cheered, jumping up and down.

"As soon as we entered, we were so ecstatic! The last thing on any of our minds was the game," Lola said.

"Where are the rooms?" asked Virginia. The five went into the first bedroom they found. "This one has four beds!" she said. The whole room was painted with waves of different blues, getting darker from top to bottom. The beds were abuzz with colorful fishy sheets and sea-related objects.

"The first room we found was the ocean room, as I like to call it," said Erin. "I got a bed in there, and so did the other two chicks and then that long haired guy."

"Well, now I have to find a room," said Mike. He walked out of that room, and down the hall, a door was hanging wide open with a bright red wall and a Corvette symbol on the wall. "This room is AWESOME!" he shouted, grabbing a bed with blue and gray sheets.

"I found a spot in the garage-like room. It's really hardcore. There's like car parts and logos and a lot of cool stuff in there," Mike said.

"Alright, that's cool," said Preston.

"Hi, I'm Erin," said Erin.

"Preston."

"My name is Virginia."

"Lola."

"I'm Mike."

"I'm not sure about anybody yet, but Mike seems like the kind of guy I'd pair up with. You know, because he'd do pretty well at all the physical challenges and I can totally do the mental stuff," Virginia said.

* * *

"The next group to enter will be Azalea, Curtis, Zach, Shina, and Lukas," said Tumble. The five excitedly ran in.

"Whoo!" shouted Zach.

"This is wonderful!" said Shina.

Curtis was the first to run from the others in an effort to find a bed. "No," he said, seeing the ocean room full. "Now look at this!" he said, opening the door to the 'garage room'. He threw his bag to the nearest bed, next to the one occupied by Mike.

"What's up, I'm Mike," Mike said, shaking hands with Curtis.

"Curtis," he replied.

"I'm definitely not going to make any true alliances. This all has to be about numero uno. But I can make Mike think he's on my side," Curtis said.

"Look at this room! It rocks!" said Azalea. She walked to the bed nearest the mirror in the garage room. Mike and Curtis were clearly surprised that a female would even consider sleeping in that room.

"Wow," Curtis said to himself.

"Now I'll be stayin' is room 'ere!" said Lukas, nabbing the last bed in the room.

"Hi, I'm Azalea," Azalea said, shaking hands with Lukas.

"Lukas," he replied, smiling.

"Lukas seems like a cool guy. I love his accent! He's so Irish and I think he'd be a good ally," Azalea said.

"Mike," said Mike. "That's Curtis." Curtis mustered a weak wave.

"I don't really care what Azalea or Lukas thinks of me, because neither of them has a good shot at winning anything, I don't think," Curtis said.

"Well, now we need a room," said Shina.

"There's an open door over there!" Zach said, pointing to a door across from the garage room.

"Whoa!" they both said as they opened the door.

"Of course, the last room with like four hundred beds was filled with a bunch of like sparkly, shiny stuff," said Zach.

"I LOVE the sparkling room!" said Shina.

"It looks like there are… six beds in here," Shina said. She and Zach took the first two.

"I'm Zach," Zach said.

"Hi, my name is Shina," Shina replied.

* * *

"The last group to enter the house is Christian, Vivian, Courtney, Theodore, and the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing," said Tumble. Christian, Vivian, and Courtney laughed as they entered the house before Theodore and Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing.

"Of course they'd laugh at me because of my name. I don't expect anyone to be super nice to me or anything," said the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing.

"Are there any rooms left?" said Courtney.

"There's a room with four beds over here," said Shina, coming out of the sparkle room.

"Be careful. It's like uncomfortably sparkly in there," said Zach.

The five who'd entered quickly filled the sparkle room. Theodore and Vivian were the first to claim beds, and the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing took the third.

"There's really only fourteen beds in this house?" said Christian.

"Hello, producers, there are fifteen people. FIFTEEN people are in the house!" said Courtney.

"Maybe Courtney would like to share the bed with me," said Christian. "No, there's no way I'm that lucky."

"You can have the bed," said Christian.

"Good, thanks," said Courtney. She gladly placed her bag on the last open bed.

"Well, it looks like I don't get a bed," said Christian, lowering his head.

"HOUSEGUESTS, PLEASE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM," said the intercom.

"Well, here we go," said Vivian.

* * *

The fifteen were situated about the two long couches and the two large, plush chairs in the back of the living room. They looked up at the screen as it lit up. "Hello, houseguests," said Tumble.

"Hey, Tumble," some said.

"Welcome to the Big Brother house!" Tumble said. He was met by many a 'WHOO'. "I'm sure you're all expecting to compete in an HOH challenge and then get ready to fight out the game on your own, right?" Nobody replied. "Ah-hem. Well, our motto is 'Expect the unexpected.' Which you must do. Are you ready for this season's twist?"

"Please don't keep us waiting," said Theodore.

"Theodore, quiet," said Tumble. "I'm sure you've realized that three of the houseguests are NOT from America."

"Yeah," said Azalea.

"Three houseguests are from the Mushroom Kingdom- Vivian, Azalea, and the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing," said Tumble.

"Perhaps I should go by something easier to say. Maybe Danny?" said the Big Dad… I mean, Danny.

"Okay, whatever works for you," said Tumble. "There are twelve others, and twelve is in fact evenly divisible by three…"

"And then I thought, oh my god, Tumble's gonna put us in groups," said Christian.

"You all will be separated into three groups. One group will have Vivian and four others, one will have Azalea and four others, and the last will have… 'Danny' and four others," said Tumble. "If one of the members of your group becomes Head of Household, everyone in your group will be safe from eviction."

"Oh my god," said Courtney.

"That's huge!" said Preston.

"But, the HOH must pick one eviction nominee from each of the other two groups," said Tumble. "Are you ready to find out what group you're in?"

"YES," said… everyone.

"Well, I'll tell you… a little bit later on," Tumble replied. He turned to the camera. "The houseguests are all in the house now. Who will form the first alliances and who will become Head of Household? Stay tuned!"


	2. Day 1

Note: I don't own any of these characters (except for mine), Big Brother, Nintendo, CBS, etc.

Note 2: Here's who all has a character: Champ 15, Charmy-Bee, Charz456, Dixiegurl56, Laguzgirl13, Luigenius, PrincessPeachAndDaisy, The Smart One 64, and Wimpzilla. I've also added three characters of my own. I won't tell who is who until each character is evicted.

Big Brother: Nintendo Infusion

Day 1

"Fifteen people are now in the house, and they've just learned about the group twist. Who will be in each of the three groups? I'll tell you soon," said Tumble. He turned to the other camera, and the living room screen turned on. "Hello houseguests!"

"Hey, Tumble, whose groups are we in?" asked Curtis.

"Okay, so you're ready to find out your groups?" said Tumble.

"YES!" shouted everyone.

"Okay. In Azalea's group, also known as the Red Group…" Tumble began.

"Preston." Preston looked up.

"Courtney." Courtney gave a little smug grin.

"Zach." Zach smiled as well.

"And Lukas." Lukas didn't react.

"I was glad to be in Azalea's group. She seems really fun and strong. I could definitely use another strong chick on my side," said Courtney.

"Courtney is definitely the sexiest chick in the house," said Zach.

"Lukas is kind of cute," said Azalea.

"The next group is the Blue Group, featuring Danny…" Tumble began.

"Erin." Erin rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Christian." Christian smirked.

"Virginia." Virginia nodded.

"And Lola." Lola perked up.

"Unfortunately, Lola is probably like eighteen," said Christian.

"That Pianta guy kinda creeps me out!" said Erin.

"So it's me, a hot chick, some dude, some other chick, and the smart chick," said Danny. "…I bet I sound really insensitive."

"Of course," said Tumble, "the last group, the Yellow Group, with Vivian, also consists of Shina…" Shina sighed.

"Mike." Mike stayed straight-faced.

"Curtis." Curtis paused.

"And Theodore." Theodore smiled at the mere mention of his name on TV.

"So, my group is me, Vivian, and the three most annoying guys on the planet! It's very bad for me," said Shina.

"My group rocks. It's me and Curtis, so that's good enough for me," said Mike.

"Do we get a hot chick in our group? No, we get the prim and proper one," said Curtis.

"Do you all like your groups?" asked Tumble.

"Uh, it's iffy," said Vivian.

"Well, that's too bad for you, because you're stuck with them for a while," said Tumble. "The first challenge doesn't start for about half an hour, so go ahead and get to know each other."

"I guess I'll go first," said Erin. "My name is Erin, I'm 19 years old, and I'm from Orlando, FL. I work at Disney World, and I'm into TV and movies and everything pop culture, as you can tell."

"Wow!" said Vivian.

"When Erin said she worked at Disney World, I thought 'Wow!' Don't you have to be like 21 to work there?" said Lola.

"I'm Christian," said Christian. "I'm a sax player for a jazz band. I'm 29 years old, and I live in Memphis, TN."

"Christian lives in Memphis. It might be good to have someone with a little Southern charm on my team," said Virginia.

"My name is Lola, and I don't exactly have a job," Lola said, smirking. "I live in Springfield, IL, and I'm 18 years old."

"I thought you had to be 21 to get on this show!" said Mike.

"I'm Virginia," Virginia said. "I'm 32, and I'm a chemistry professor at MIT."

"I'm not sure about Virginia. She might be a BB11 Michele, so it's probably best to avoid her," said Zach.

"You all know who I am," said Danny. "I'm the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing, but you can call me Danny. I live in Ricco Harbor, ID, and I'm a Blooper trainer. I'm only 34, though, so…"

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy!" said Mike. The house laughed.

"Oh my god, Mike is such a loser," said Azalea.

"Hi, I'm Zach. I'm 19 years old, and I'm currently attending Ohio State University," Zach said.

"Zach's not really hot or anything, but he's got that whole hat and eye thing going on, he seems a bit… mysterious," said Erin.

"I'm Preston, I'm a 26 year old from a small town in Oregon called Mountebank," Preston said.

"Where do you work?" asked Shina.

"I don't really want to say…" Preston said.

"Come on, now," said Lukas.

"It's kind of nothing, really," said Preston. "I just work in a smoothie shop."

"That's not so bad," said Vivian.

"Psh!" said Theodore to himself.

"Lame!" said Theodore.

"Hi, I'm Courtney," said Courtney. She smiled greatly. "I'm 18, and I am a model from Myrtle Beach, SC."

"Courtney is hot. H-O-T hot!" said Curtis.

"My name is Lukas, and I'm native to Dundalk, Ireland," said Lukas. "Currently, I'm living in Burlington, VT, and I'm an eighth grade Social Studies teacher."

"Lukas seems like a nice guy, but looks are VERY deceiving in this game," said Danny.

"I'm Azalea, and I'm a golfer from Sarasaland, but I'm currently staying in a clubhouse at a course called Dunes here in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Azalea. "Oh, and I'm 30 years old."

"Azalea's pretty hardcore. It might be good to keep her around for a while," said Mike.

"I guess it's my turn," said Theodore, promptly as Azalea finished. "My name is Theodore Tyler Thaddeus the Third. I'm a formalwear salesman in Texarkana, TX, and I'm much a winner. I mean 27."

"Theodore is so full of himself! At least he'll definitely be the first one from my group up on the block," said Shina.

"I'm Mike, and I'm a wrestling coach from Des Moines, IA. I'm 22, so… yeah," Mike said.

"Mike's pretty good looking with the sleeveless shirt and the muscles," said Lola.

"I'm Curtis, 25 years old, and I'm a football player for the Terre Haute, IN Gladiators."

"Curtis is obviously well aware of his strength, so of course he's going to be hard to live with," said Zach.

"My name is Shina," said Shina. "I'm 20 years old, and I'm an artist. I'm from Sioux Falls, SD, but I'm currently living in Rapid City."

"I feel bad for Shina, being stuck on a team with those three imbeciles," said Christian.

"Hi, I'm Vivian, as you might know," Vivian said, laughing a bit. "I live with my sisters Marilyn and Beldam in Twilight Town, near the town of Rougeport. I don't really have a job, and you're not gonna believe this but I'm… 1,006 years old."

"Whoa!" said several.

"You don't seem that old," said Azalea.

"Yeah, I'm comparable to a human 18 year old," said Vivian.

"When I said I could be compared to an 18 year old, I was trying to insinuate that I'm not that strong or that big a threat," Vivian said.

A little after Vivian was finished, the screen turned on. "Hello, houseguests," said Tumble. "Are you ready for your first Head of Household competition?"

"YEAH!" shouted most.

"Head to the backyard," said Tumble.

* * *

When they opened the back door, the contestants were surprised. The backyard looked like any normal backyard. That is, any normal backyard that was surrounded on all sides and featured a pool, Jacuzzi, pool table, and exercise equipment.

In the center of a large open field was a circle of dumbbells, standing on end. The group made their way over to them. "They've got our names on them!" said Zach.

"They're separated into our groups," said Shina, seeing five red weights, five yellow, and five blue. Each end was marked with a houseguest's name and '10 lb.'

"This is no big deal," said Mike, picking it up to do bicep curls.

"I suggest you put that back the way it was, Mike," said Tumble. The houseguests looked up to see that the screen had turned on. "Are you ready for your first HOH competition?"

"Yes," said Curtis.

"Then sit on your platforms," said Tumble. Fifteen wooden seats, lowered by a system of tethers, appeared on the outside of the circle of dumbbells. Everyone followed the instruction, facing inward on the circle. "Okay?"

"Yes," said everyone.

"This competition is called 'Hang Ten'. When I say 'Go', these platforms will rise several feet in the air. You must hold onto your ten pound weight without letting go or falling off the platform. If you are the last person left, you will be the first Head of Household," Tumble explained. Nobody saw this as a big deal.

"When Tumble said that, I was thinking, 'Cool'. I could just set the weight on my tiny platform and wait it out," said Christian. "But no."

"One more thing," said Tumble. "You have to keep your dumbbell extended all the way out, but you have to keep your arm from resting on your legs, or else you will be eliminated from this competition." The houseguests all groaned.

"It wouldn't be an endurance competition without pain," said Lukas.

"For the first five houseguests that drop, we have five boxes. Each box contains a reward that you will get to keep after your Big Brother experience," Tumble finished.

"So Tumble tempted us to fall by offering prizes," said Curtis. "It's not gonna happen. I'm goin' all the way."

"Houseguests, grab your weights," said Tumble, waiting for them to abide. "Ready… set… go!"

"As soon as the seats lifted into the air, I was like, UGH! The weight was really heavy!" said Vivian.

"I can see that some of you are struggling," Tumble said.

"Yes, Tumble," said Courtney. "Are you torturing us?"

"Nobody's ever gotten $500,000 for nothing," Tumble said.

"Tumble, I can't… ugh!" said Lola, letting go. A whistle blew, signifying her out-ness. Her platform lowered, and she walked over to the five boxes.

"So, Lola, which box do you want?" asked Tumble.

"I'm taking box number… four," Lola said. She opened the box, and pulled out a slip of paper. "I won a Slop Pass," she said.

"Yay," said Lola, sarcastically.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 0:05:03… 0:05:04…

"You know, at first I thought this'd be easy, but…" Shina began. Her arm slowly lowered, and the dumbbell rolled out. "Ugh." She climbed off the lowering platform.

"Shina, you can know choose a prize," said Tumble.

"I'll take box number three," Shina replied. She opened the box, pulling out a slip that read… "I won $5,000!"

"Now, there's nothing wrong with cash. I'm all for getting $5,000, but I don't want to be a target," said Shina.

"Thirteen houseguests are still… twelve houseguests, excuse me," said Tumble, noting the recent failure. "Virginia, choose a box," he finished.

"I'm taking box number five," Virginia said. Opening the box, she saw the contents. "It's empty."

"Dang!" said Mike, half-laughing at her.

"Of course she got the nothing. Everyone who can hang on, oh, I don't know, ten minutes or so, gets nothing," said Mike.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 0:13:09…

"I can't do this much longer," said Courtney.

"Yes you can. You've got this, girl!" said Azalea, holding out a fist to encourage her teammate.

"Azalea is totally overestimating me," said Courtney.

"Hey Christian!" said Theodore, quietly, to the Blue Groupie next to him.

"What?" Christian replied.

"If you fall and one of my guys becomes HOH, I'll tell them not to nominate you, alright?" Theodore replied.

"PSH! Yeah right," Christian said, aloud.

"You nincompoop!" Theodore replied. He tried to push the dumbbell out of Christian's hand. He was successful, but he dropped his as well.

"Christian and Theodore, you've both lost," said Tumble. "Go claim the last two prizes." Christian opted for box two and Theodore (obviously) wanted box number one.

"Theodore, you can go first, so as not to bust your ego," said Christian.

"Why, thank you," said Theodore. Before he could open his box, Christian already pulled out his prize.

"I won a 42 inch flat screen TV!" Christian said.

Theodore acted unimpressed. Okay… he was unimpressed. "Hmph," he said. "Well that PALES in comparison to my prize, which is…" he began. Everyone noticed his empty box. "…a supply of xenon, the rarest gas in the universe! Thank you, Big Brother."

"Can I say, oh, I don't know, LOSER!" said Preston.

"I'm just impressed he even knows that xenon exists," said Virginia.

"You can't put gas in a box like that. It like leaks into the air," said Lola. "That makes sense."

"Well, there are no more prizes left, so, hang on!" said Tumble.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 0:18:36…

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore," said Courtney.

"Come on, you've got this! Stay strong!" said Azalea.

"I can't!" Courtney said, getting aggravated. "I don't need HOH so badly that I'll do this to myself." She dropped the dumbbell.

"After 18 minutes, Courtney is down," said Tumble. "There are nine of you left."

"Wow, big surprise. Everyone that's let go is a girl. Except for Christian, because Theodore T. Pompous the Third knocked it out of his hand," said Danny.

"I'm not feeling this," said Zach. He groaned as he heard the whistle blow as his arm lie on his leg.

"Zach is out at 19 minutes," said Tumble.

"Aw, damn," Zach said to himself.

"Not too happy about losing, but, hey, maybe a Red Group member will win. Let's see, there's still Azalea, Lukas, and Preston, so..." Zach held out his hands.

"Eight houseguests are still holding on. Who will be the last one to let go?" said Tumble.

"Can you like not say that out loud to us?" said Erin, laughing weakly.

"Please, I could do this forever. And a day," said Curtis.

"Right, Curtis, 'cause, you is so _strong_!" said Erin.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 0:23:20…

"You all seem to be doing so well," said Tumble.

"NO," replied half of the remaining competitors.

"I hate to tell you, but it's going to be a bit harder to hang onto your weight," Tumble finished.

"I looked down at our weights, and then I knew that there was some magnetic thing in the floor and I thought, _no_!" said Azalea.

As soon as Tumble finished saying that, the weight of the bars significantly increased.

"ACK!" shouted Erin, dropping hers. Preston and Vivian followed suit.

"Erin, Preston, and Vivian are now out of the competition, and five of you are left," said Tumble.

"Hey, Tumble, I thought this was called Hang Ten! This can't be ten pounds," said Danny.

"It IS ten. Ten kilograms, that is," Tumble clarified.

"It's probably good that I dropped before the weight doubled," said Christian.

"Okay, I'm not gonna hold a twenty two pound bar anymore," said Lukas. He dropped it, and slid off.

"Lukas is out," said Tumble.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 0:44:57…

The four houseguests all held on, not ready to surrender their right to be HOH.

"I can't believe you guys are still holding that!" said Courtney.

"Ugh… I… knuh…" said Azalea.

"It's okay if you let go, if you're in pain," said Curtis.

"Don't be an ass," Mike whispered to him.

"Shut up!" Curtis replied. Not thinking, he attempted to push his teammate, and awkwardly watched his dumbbell collapse from his hand. "S_!"

"Curtis, you are eliminated from this competition," Tumble said.

"Wow. Complete and total FAIL! AT LIFE!" said Mike.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 1:03:15…

"Well, one member of each of the three groups remains- the Mushroomers Azalea and the Big Daddy of Blooper Surfing, as well as fellow houseguest Mike. Who will be the next one to drop, and who can hold on the longest?" said Tumble.

"Come on, you guys are doing good!" said Shina.

"I thought I'd play the nice card, maybe get some people to think positively of me. Subtly, of course," said Shina. 

"You know it!" said Mike.

"Shina is on Mike's team, so it was a tiny bit obvious who she was rooting for," said Danny.

* * *

TIME ELAPSED- 1:40:23…

"This… not… oh…" said Danny.

"Ha'ngon, man…" said Mike.

"No, I'm…" Danny said, letting the dumbbell roll out of his hand.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," sighed Danny.

"Can we'get e'ryone to let us… talk?" said Azalea.

Shrugging, the other fifteen slowly sifted out of the backyard.

"Lis'n," she said. "If I drop this thing, d'you have my back?"

"Who d'ya wan' me to put up from your team?" Mike replied.

"I don' know… Preston?" Azalea said.

"Whatev…" Mike said. Azalea let go, shortly followed by Mike, both of whom stepped down, and re-entered the house.

"Hey," said Erin.

"So?" asked Curtis.

"Uh," said Azalea.

"Um…" said Courtney.

Mike threw his arm up, pointing unidentifiably. "Uh," he said.

"Right," said Lukas.

Mike and Azalea slowly made their way to the couches in the living room. The screen turned on, and the others quickly piled in.

"Hello houseguests," said Tumble.

"Eh," they replied.

"Congratulations, Mike," said Tumble. "You are the first HOH of the summer." Mike threw his fist in the air, reveling in his accomplishment. "Well, Christian, looks like you'll be getting the last bed you want."

"Yes!" shouted Christian.

"Good night houseguests," said Tumble.

_What will happen in the house now that Mike is in control, and who will he nominate for eviction? Find out next time, on Big Brother!_


	3. Days 2 to 4

Note: I don't own any of these characters (except for mine), Big Brother, Nintendo, CBS, etc.

Note 2: Here's who all has a character: Champ 15, Charmy-Bee, Charz456, Dixiegurl56, Laguzgirl13, Luigenius, PrincessPeachAndDaisy, The Smart One 64, and Wimpzilla. I've also added three characters of my own. I won't tell who is who until each character is evicted.

Big Brother: Nintendo Infusion

Days 2-4

* * *

_Last time, on Big Brother, the 15 houseguests moved in and met each other. They learned of their group twist, which placed them into three groups- red, blue, and yellow. The first Head of Household competition, a battle of strength and endurance, brought Mike from the yellow team into control. Who will he nominate for eviction? Find out now, on Big Brother!_

**Lukas, Erin, Curtis**

**Preston, Azalea, Lola**

**BDoBS, Mike, Vivian**

**Zach, Shina, Theodore**

**Christian, Courtney, Virginia**

**BIG BROTHER**

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Tumble, and welcome to Big Brother!" said Tumble. The audience cheered. "Yesterday, Mike won the title of HOH. Let's see how the houseguests are talking now."

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" shouted Mike, getting everyone's attention. The others flooded upstairs to follow him into his room. As he opened the door, he let out a 'Wow!'

"It looks nice in here," said Azalea.

"Look at all this food!" said Curtis.

"The HOH room has like a table of candy, piled all around on it. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna be winning that sometime," said Curtis.

"Looks like we're each gonna get about ten pieces?" said Zach.

"Yeah, no, it's MINE!" said Mike, crowding around it.

"Wow," said Erin, looking at the pictures around the room. "You look so angry in all these pictures!"

"It's not that I'm angry, I'm just hardcore like that," said Mike, laughing.

"Mike's a wee bit arrogant. He's in good company, what with his other teammates," said Lukas.

"I felt depressed, knowing that my jerk teammates would be winning all the competitions and I'd have to live with them until I'm evicted," sighed Shina.

"You teach THIS MANY kids?" said Courtney.

"Well, at a time," said Mike.

"What, you have phases?" asked Theodore.

"No, I have practice on several days; most don't come every day though," Mike said.

"We had to feign interest in Mike and his life," said BDoBS.

"I think it's sweet that Mike helps kids learn sports! Wait… which sport was it?" said Lola.

Mike continued to show off his room, and eventually, most had sifted out. The only ones that remained were Curtis, Theodore, Lola, and Mike himself.

"Awesome job man," said Curtis.

"So, who do we want to evict?" asked Theodore. Lola tensed a little bit.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking Zach or Preston from the red team," said Mike.

"What about blue?" asked Lola, concerned for her teammates.

"I'm not sure," Mike replied.

"Lola was there, of course, swooning over Mike. UGH! I hope he gets her the heck out of here," said Theodore.

"I'm thinking maybe Virginia," said Curtis. "She seems like she's smart enough to play us all. She might be a BB11 Ronnie."

"PLEASE!" said Theodore. "NOBODY will compare to Ronnie!"

Mike, Curtis, and Lola face palmed.

"I don't think you should make the final decision now," said Curtis, signaling to Lola. Mike was confused.

"Curtis very obviously wants me to nominate Lola. I'm not sure why; she's kinda cool," Mike said.

"Well, I've got a few days, so, I guess I'll just think then?" Mike suggested.

* * *

Elsewhere, Preston was talking to Erin. Well, sort of. He passed by her in the kitchen, and tensed up. "Hey," he said, awkwardly.

"Hi," Erin replied.

"I was already uncomfortable! Of course, as soon as she spoke, I had to work really hard to keep from just gawking at her," said Preston. "It's gonna be a long three months."

"Wha… what's up?" Preston said.

"Not much," said Erin. "You know what?" she said, making sure nobody was around. "I think it would be good to form an early alliance." Preston's eyes widened. "You know, I could use a strong guy on my side ."

"Um… yeah! Great!" Preston said. Lola waved at him and walked away.

Preston passed out.

* * *

"Dude," said a voice, lingering in Preston's head. "Dude," it said again, in a slow, soft way. "_**DUDE!**_" it yelled. Preston snapped awake.

"WHAT?" he replied.

"You probably should NOT sleep there," said Zach.

"Oh, right, thanks," Preston replied, awkwardly leaving.

Nearby, Azalea and Lukas were looking on/ laughing.

"Apparently the floor in the kitchen is super comfortable," said Lukas.

"Oh, god, Preston's so gonna be the first one on our team out!" said Azalea, half laughing.

"Wow," said Lukas.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" said Preston. Lukas and Azalea looked at him, then looked at each other, and cracked up again.

"You like Erin!" said Azalea.

"NO!" shouted Preston. "What's wrong with that?"

Neither replied, but both laughed again. Lukas walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda, and Azalea got a fruit bar. They left, still laughing. Preston face palmed.

* * *

A person entered the garage room, in which there were only three others. She quickly shut the door.

"We need this super alliance," she said.

"What with all these people, it'll be great!" said another.

"We can control the house!" said a third person.

"This'll be awesome," said the last person.

"So, I think we should all have nicknames…"

"No, Zach, just no," said Courtney.

"Don't try to be cool," said BDoBS.

"Do you think you're BB12 Enzo or something?" said Vivian

Zach face palmed. "Shut up!"

"I'm thinking it's a good idea to form a super alliance, but not with the top-strength people. If we're all close but not at the top, we'll be targeted later on in the game, when we can eventually overpower everyone else!" said BDoBS.

"Right now, I'm not entirely sure how this'll work out. The Brigade did well, so we're copying off them, but this could blow up in our faces," said Zach.

"Why do we need nicknames?" said Courtney.

"So it's me, Courtney, Zach, and Danny," said Vivian. "I think this'll be great!"

"Okay, so… none of us are HOH," said BDoBS.

"Well, how are we gonna preserve ourselves? None of us are even in the yellow group, except Vivian," said Courtney.

"You'll have to coerce him to keep us all in," said Zach.

"That sounds hard," said Vivian. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"Oh, I don't know, you're a famous Shadow Siren and you're on his freaking team?" said Zach.

Vivian sighed. "I'll see what I can do." The others just looked at her. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," replied Zach. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

* * *

Mike heard someone knocking on his door. "Come on in," he said. He was somewhat surprised to see Vivian enter.

"Hey," she said. "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. See, I was thinking about putting up Zach or Preston on the red side, and then maybe Christian or Virginia on the blue," Mike replied.

Vivian nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said. "Although if I were you I'd probably pick Virginia and Preston."

"Any particular reason?" Mike asked.

Vivian shrugged. "Not really, just pitching ideas, seeing where you were, you know."

"Alright, cool," said Mike.

"Vivian is obviously trying to manipulate me. Well… she's on my team, and there's nothing I can do about that. So, I'll just do what I think is best for ME," Mike said.

"Okay, well, see ya 'round," said Vivian, quickly leaving.

"Wow," said Mike.

"Ugh," said Vivian, sweat-dropping. She snuck back into the room with her allies.

"How'd it go?" asked BDoBS.

"Well, he thinks he might put up Zach," said Vivian. "I told him to go with Preston instead, but, I guess we'll find out."

"Did he seem coerced by you?" asked Zach.

Vivian shook her head.

* * *

Mike walked across the living room, seeing the big screen read 'Nominations Today'. Sighing, he walked to the memory wall.

_Zach. _"I'm not really sure if I'm safe. I am sure that what Vivian said had no effect at all on Mike."

_Preston. _"It's a great possibility I'm going up. I don't know who all has made a deal with Mike, but I know he's not putting up Azalea or Lukas or Courtney.

_Virginia. _"Mike doesn't seem to like me at all. Heck, I'm an easy target. Why not?"

_Christian. _"Maybe I'm goin' up, maybe not. I don't know. Mike doesn't seem like a very rational thinker, so I could be on the block."

Mike looked at the yellow key device, seeing alternating holes for blue team members' keys and those of red team members. "That's weird," he said. The yellow team's keys were already in the small box in which those nominated (or safe, as well, in this case) were placed. The ten keys of the red and blue team lay before him.

He easily placed the first six keys, but the last two were the most difficult. Eventually, he made his choice, and locked the two nominees' keys in the box.

Everyone was waiting in the backyard, until Mike opened the door. "Hey, it's time for the nomination ceremony," he said, causing all to quickly enter.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Mike said, setting the key device on the table at which the other fourteen were sitting. "As HOH, all members of the yellow team are safe from eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person will be safe. They'll pull the next key, and so on." Mike inhaled, and exhaled, rather anti-dramatically, and pulled the first key. "Lola, you are safe."

Lola took her key, and then pulled the next one. "Lukas, you're safe."

Lukas took his key, thanked Mike, and pulled the next key. "Erin, you're safe."

"Thanks Mike," Erin said. She pulled the next key. "Courtney, you're safe."

"Thank you," Courtney said, smiling. She took her key and quickly removed the next one. "Danny, you're safe," she said.

"Thanks, man," said BDoBS. He pulled out the next key. "Zach, you're safe," he said. This confused Zach, Azalea, Courtney, BDoBS, and Vivian. None of them said anything, but they all flashed looks.

Zach shook his head, thanked Mike, and took out the next key. "Virginia, you're safe." Christian exhaled, exasperatedly.

"Thanks, Mike," Virginia said, pulling out the next key. "The last one safe is… Azalea."

"Thank you," said Azalea, worried that she would have been put up.

"I've nominated you, Christian, and you, Preston. I think you both have good potential to do well in competitions, and I don't want someone against me in the house. This was a hard choice, since I don't know you all that well, but I wish you good luck in the POV," said Mike. "This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

"I don't know what Mike is thinking, but that tiny brain hasn't wrapped around the fact that I DIDN'T do well in the competition, and I'm NOT a threat to him," said Christian, somewhat sarcastically.

"The first nomination doesn't really make any sense, so, what the hell. I'll just get POV and watch him put up Zach," said Preston, shrugging.

_Who will win the Power of Veto, and will they use it to save either Preston or Christian from eviction? Find out next time, on Big Brother!_


End file.
